The present invention relates generally to image projection devices, and more specifically to high-speed fiber scanned displays and related methods for projecting an image onto a surface and, in some embodiments, interfacing with the projected image.
The increasing computational power and connectivity of mobile devices, such as cell phones, video iPods, and PDAs, have enabled mobile internet access and playback of images and video. Presently, many such electronic devices include a built in video display, which impacts the size and cost of the device. For example, a typical hand held gaming device includes a display that is sufficiently large to display enough information, as well as provide an image suitable for visual enjoyment.
Projectors using LCD panels as imaging elements are reasonably low cost, but are not energy efficient. To create dark pixels in the projected image, LCD panels block a portion of the light energy generated by the source from reaching the screen, so dark images require as much energy to project as bright images, placing an additional drain on the limited battery capacity of mobile devices. Furthermore, the maximum resolution of the projector is constrained by the size of the LCD panel and the attainable pixel pitch. In order to increase resolution, the dimensions of the LCD panel in the mobile device must be increased proportionately.
Holographic projectors can provide the advantage of lowered power consumption, as the majority of the light generated by the laser sources reaches the screen. However, holographic image generation requires complex processing, placing high computational demands on mobile devices with small, low-voltage processors, and the resolution of the projected image is also ultimately dependent on the size and pixel pitch of the spatial light modulator used to generate the holographic image.
The size and cost of mobile electronic devices is also influenced by input features. Existing mobile devices may include a number of input features, for example, input keys, touch screens, and the like. The input features employed with any particular mobile device can also have a significant influence on the level of functionality provided.
While many existing mobile electronic devices provide a good bit of functionality for their size and/or cost, further improvements in size, cost, and/or functionality are desirable. Thus, a need exists for improved image display and improved input features, which can be employed in various devices, for example, mobile electronic devices.